Untarnishable Memory
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Inspired by the episode of How I Met Your Mother when Ted first meets Victoria. Lucas meets Peyton at a Wedding and they agree to make an untarnishable memory...but will they be able to leave at that? Leyton. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the episode of How I Met Your Mother when Ted met Victoria…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or How I Met Your Mother…I'm just being a self-admitted plot thief.**

* * *

Untarnishable Memory

"Okay, so there are three bridesmaids, not including Haley. Two are eights, one is a seven. I'm happy to give you one of the eights, lowering myself to a fifteen. Don't say I'm not a good friend, Lucas Scott." Skills said, scanning the room.

Their good friend, Brooke Davis, had just married the love of her life, Julian Baker, and Lucas was incredibly happy for her. But going to weddings only reinforced in his mind the fact that he was 26 years old and still single…he thought he would have at least _met_ the one by now.

Skills got up and walked over to one of the bridesmaids, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts.

He was fed up with random hook-ups. He wanted love, he wanted the wedding, he wanted the big house with the white picket fence, and two and half kids…he wanted it all.

But knowing that he didn't have that yet, he sighed and looked around the room again, thinking about taking skills up on his offer of the 'eight'.

And that's when he saw _her._

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

She had golden curls which framed her angelic face, porcelain skin that he could tell from his distance away from her was smooth to the touch, and striking, dazzling, greens eyes, that were shining like diamonds.

She was sitting alone, and looked almost bored.

She looked up, and their eyes met across the room.

And in an almost unconscious motion, his feet propelled him off of his chair, and across the room, until he was standing next to her table.

"Before you even try it, I don't hook up with guys at weddings." She said flatly, and he laughed while sitting down on the chair next to her.

"And who said I was going to try." He fired back, smiling, and she looked at him while stirring her drink. "May I ask why you don't though?"

"Because it's not real, you know; the romance. Weddings make us emotional and make us feel like we're having this big, romantic, moment, but we're not, it's just an illusion created by the romantic environment." She explained.

"Well that is a very pessimistic point of view." He said, still smiling at the mysterious girl.

"It's not really. Romantic moments are good to start with, but then they end badly and you end up feeling like shit. Who, in their right mind, wants to feel like that?" She shrugged.

"Well…me, for one." He replied.

"You know what would be awesome? To have one night of romance, that you know is going to end. Not a one night stand or anything. Just like one really fun night with someone, with all the same things as a date, but at the end of the night, you just leave, and you never see each other again." She mused.

"And why would you want to do that?" He laughed.

"Because…you'll have a really great, romantic, night that can't end badly. And you'll have a great memory that can never be tarnished." She smiled at him.

He mulled her words over for a few seconds.

She had a point.

"Well, when you put it like that, I can see your point." He told her, and she smirked.

She loved being right.

"And what would this night entail exactly?" He asked, utterly intrigued by her now.

"Well…no names for a start, that would make it all too real…" She started. "Umm…no good night kiss at the end, that's too risky. And um, just a fun night doing…anything really." She shrugged.

"Well, if it would interest you, I am kind of intrigued by this idea of yours…" He said, squinting at her.

"Are you propositioning me?" She winked at him.

"Well since you said no kissing, and that it's not a one night stand, I have to say…kind of." He laughed.

"Well yes, I am interested, you tried to challenge me and I like that." She said, swinging around to face him, giving him a view of her long, tanned, gorgeous, legs.

"So, you said no names, so what should I call you?"

"Um…Melody."

"Okay Melody…I'm Raven."

"Nice to meet you, Raven." She smiled, extending her hand to him.

But their conversation was cut off by Skills walking over to them with a bridesmaid in tow.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. Look, I got a bridesmaid Lucas." He said excitedly, and Lucas shook his head.

"So much for the no name thing," He muttered as skills walked away. "I'm Lucas." He finished, shaking her hand.

"Peyton."

"So, do you want to go somewhere else. You know, away from…that?" He asked her, pointing to Skills, who was smirking at him and giving him two thumbs up.

Peyton laughed, and nodded her head. "Sure."

"Wait! Get the brides flowers." Lucas said, and she arched her eyebrow at him. "Just do it."

"Create a diversion." She said, and he laughed before standing up on a chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please. I'd just like to say, um…um, could the owner of the silver Volkswagen Golf please move your vehicle, it is about to be towed."

As he spoke, Peyton grabbed the bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and ran out of the room.

Lucas' friends squinted at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

He jumped off of the chair and ran out of the room, following Peyton into the vacant room across the hall.

"Your car is about to be towed? Dude, what the fuck?" Peyton laughed heartily.

"I don't even know, I went blank." He laughed with her.

"Oh, well, here's your flowers…you big huge gay." She laughed, handing him the bouquet of flowers she stole for him.

"First I was propositioning you, and now I'm gay?...huh." He squinted at her. He took the flowers from her, then held them out to her again. "These are for you." He winked.

"Oh wow, thank-you. They're beautiful." She said in an overly exaggerated manner.

"I like to treat a girl well when I'm on a date." He smirked, and she giggled.

A few hours passed and they were having a great night together.

Lucas was starting to think that Peyton really did have a good point.

He knew that when this evening ended he would never see her again. But because he knew it from the start, he couldn't be disappointed, so he would always be left with an untarnishable memory.

This girl was a little bit of genius.

"So Peyton, tell me something about you that I wouldn't know from just looking at you." He asked her as they sat at the grand piano in the middle of the room.

She put her leg up on the bench they were sitting on and pointed to a scar. "I got shot!"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, now I would have _definitely_ not known that."

"No, you would not." She said rather matter of factly. "But I can also do a pretty mean cartwheel." She laughed.

"Oh really? Now this I have to see."

She stood up and cartwheeled in front of him, and her dress rode up in the process giving him a small glimpse of her panties.

She finished in gymnast style, with her hands on her hips and perfectly straight posture. "Told ya!"

He didn't answer her because he was too busy thinking about her panties.

"Earth to Lucas…"

"Oh, sorry… That was a fantastic cartwheel, one of the best I've seen."

She laughed and sat down next to him.

"So, tell me something about you that I wouldn't know." She asked him.

"Hmm…I'm a pretty open book. But, I do have one thing that no one knows." He said, his tone one of mystery and intrigue.

"What…what is it?" She asked, drawn in by his tone.

"I…I have a fear of sleeping on the floor." He said quietly, and she burst into side splitting laughter.

"Oh my God, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard! What the fuck, man?" She said through her laughter.

"Well, when I was a kid, I used to jump on the bed, and my Mom used to say that if I broke the box spring I had to sleep on the floor for the rest of my life. And this one time, I did break it and I had to sleep on a mattress on the floor until I got a new bed. And I remember being terrified that I would never get a new bed…and I guess it just stayed with me." He told her, laughing, knowing that what he was saying was absolutely ludicrous.

Her infectious laughter was making him laugh too.

Her laugh was amazing.

"Oh that is fucking priceless!" She continued to laugh.

"Hey, I bet you had some pretty strange quirks when you were a kid!" He protested.

"I was strange as hell! My bedroom was painted red, with black furniture. I thought it was super cool at the time, but when I think back now it was like something out of Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Fifty Shades of Grey…nice." He winked.

"Perv."

The room fell quiet and they locked eyes, simply staring at each other.

"I wish there weren't so many rules about this, because I really, really, want to kiss you right now." He whispered.

"Well…the best part of a kiss is the build-up. You know, that moment before lips touch and the world around you seems to disappear." She said, and he nodded his head.

She inched her face closer to his, and he inched his closer to hers.

Their lips were only the tiniest bit apart, and he could feel her breath on his face.

She arched her head, and he arched his, as though they were about to have the most romantic kiss of their lives.

She inched her face closer to his again, closing her eyes in the process, and he thought that she was really about to kiss him.

Until she pulled away.

"See, the best part is always the build-up." She smiled, and all he could do was whisper a "Yeah…"

The night rolled to an end, and it was time to leave.

"I can't believe this night is over." He said as they were preparing to leave the secluded room.

"That's what this was all about though." She said, moving to stand in front of him.

"I know…it's just, I really want to kiss you so bad." He said, and she could sense a sort of desperation in his voice.

"But the agreement was no kissing, we just leave at the end of the night, and that's that. No tarnished memories." She told him.

"I've just realised something though…" He started.

"What?"

"That seeing you walk out of that door will tarnish this memory for me. Because I don't want to see you go, Peyton." He said, his voice showing her how serious he was.

She bit her lip and shuffled slightly, searching for something to say.

"Close your eyes and count to five." She said, and he squinted at her.

"Why?..." He protested.

"Just…do it."

He closed his eyes, and began to count.

1

She began to walk backwards.

2

She'd had an amazing night with him, but their agreement was to make an untarnishable memory.

3

She wanted to kiss him too, like he wanted to kiss her. But her rule was to never hook up with guys at weddings.

4

She reached the doorway and took one last look at the beautiful, blue eyed, blonde haired, boy, before walking out of the room.

5

When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

* * *

**Well, what did you think of the first chapter?**

**Reviews keep me motivated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the lack of updates… I've gone Breyton mad recently :)**

* * *

"I mean, Peyton, she had these ideas about the wold that I hadn't even thought of…" Lucas rambled, as Nathan and Haley sat on the couch in their living room with their hands on their ears.

"Okay seriously Dude, it's been three days and all you've talked about is this girl. Don't you want to find her?" Nathan asked.

"No, no, the rule was one amazing night that we'd never forget, and that's what it was. And I don't want to mess that up. And anyway, all I've heard about for three days is that damn wedding singer!"

"She was so good; I want her to sing at mine and Haley's anniversary party!" Nathan argued in defence.

"Yeah, I still don't want to track Peyton down though." Lucas told him.

"You know, that's sweet Lucas." Haley started, and Lucas smiled accomplishedly. "Total bull, but sweet."

"How's it bull?!" Lucas protested.

"Because you want to find her, and you know it." Haley shrugged.

"I do not. And even if I did, I wouldn't know where to start; I don't even know her last name." Lucas said.

"Oh my god, you've thought about it. You want to find her!" Haley said excitedly.

Lucas flopped down onto a chair, and sighed. "Okay, I admit it. I thought about tracking her down. But when I realised I didn't know her last name and that I didn't know where to start, I thought it was the universes way of telling me to leave it alone."

"It's not! Lucas don't be crazy!" Haley said, standing up and picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Lucas squinted, as Haley handed him the phone.

"Call Brooke, she knows that guest list inside out, she'll know who the girl is." Haley explained.

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of that!" Lucas said, punching Brooke's number into the phone.

"While you're on the phone, ask her who that singer was." Nathan piped in.

Lucas glared at him while he waited on Brooke to answer.

'_This better be important, Luke, because I'm at the airport, waiting to go on my honeymoon, and my damn flight is delayed!' _Brooke said, her tone short.

"Nice to talk to you too, Brooke." Lucas laughed.

'_Anyway…" _Brooke said, willing Lucas to continue.

"So, I met this girl at your wedding, and I was just wondering…" Lucas started.

'_You are not seriously calling me about a girl.'_

"Brooke, it's important!"

'_It wasn't my cousin, Jeanie, was it, she's such a slut…' _Brooke pondered.

"No, it wasn't, I think Skills may have hooked up with her though. Anyway, her name is Peyton, and…"

'_Peyton? There was no Peyton at my wedding.'_

"There was…"

'_I know that guest list inside out, and there was no Peyton, I can guarantee that…'_

Lucas sighed and turned to Nathan and Haley.

"She doesn't know who she is." He said with disappointment.

"Hey, find out who that singer was." Nathan smiled.

"Seriously!" He heard Haley scaled Nathan as he began to talk to Brooke again.

"Nathan wants to know who the singer at your wedding was."

'_Her name is Mia Catalano, she's signed with Red Bedroom Records, a local label that's based in that club, Tric.'_

"Wait a minute, _Red Bedroom_ Records?" Lucas asked, remembering what Peyton had told him a few nights previous;

"_I was strange as hell! My bedroom was painted red, with black furniture. I thought it was super cool at the time, but when I think back now it was like something out of Fifty Shades of Grey."_

'_That's what I said, isn't it." Brooke said._

"Brooke, I need to go, thanks for your help." He said quickly, and hung up the phone.

"She's the wedding singer's manager." He said, more to himself than to Nathan and Haley.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"She's the singer's manager. She told me that she had a Red Bedroom when she was growing up, and the singer is signed with Red Bedroom Records. She wasn't on the guest list because she wasn't a guest…I have to go!"

"Dude, wait up!"

. . .

"Okay, this is it…?" Lucas breathed as he clutched the steering wheel, his knuckles white, as he sat in his Mustang in front of Tric.

"You can do it, Lucas." Haley said, rubbing his shoulder in encouragement from the back seat, where she sat with Nathan.

"I just gotta go in there, and be like 'Hey, you're awesome, I like you, let's go out sometime." Lucas rambled.

"Yes, exactly, so go!" Nathan said, jumping out of the car and opening Lucas door.

Lucas and Haley jumped out of the car and Lucas ran into the club and stopped at the door to Peyton's office.

"There she is, guys…" He said, looking through the little window on the door.

She was sitting at her desk, engrossed in paperwork, the curly hair she had at the wedding tamed slightly so it was wavy and flowing over her shoulders.

"She's so beautiful…" He breathed.

"Then go tell her that." Haley said, pushing him forward.

He opened the door, and Nathan and Haley stood in Tric, watching through the little window, their attention fixed on the two blondes in the office as Peyton looked up from her paperwork.

. . .

Peyton was working on press releases for promoting Mia's first album, but her mind was on other things.

For three days, she couldn't get the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes out of her head.

A boy she hardly knew had never had such an impact on her in whole life, and now she was sitting here with a boy consuming her mind.

He was smart, and worldly, and funny, and gorgeous.

Her idea of a memory that couldn't be tarnished had well and truly backfired, because walking away from him had tarnished it completely.

She was broken from her reverie when she heard her office door open then click closed again.

It was 7pm, she wasn't expecting anyone.

She looked up, and that's when she saw him.

Lucas.

He was there, in her office, smiling at her with that beautiful mouth, and those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I realised that seeing you again was worth tarnishing out perfect memory." He said, walking towards her.

"Oh thank-god!" She exclaimed with happiness, as she jumped up from her desk and ran into his arms.

He kissed her with all the passion he could manage, and she responded in kind, her mouth opening to accommodate his tongue almost instantly.

"I thought you'd never come." She whispered against his lips as they pulled apart.

"You left such a stamp on my heart that I couldn't not track you down." He whispered back.

"I'm glad you found me." She smiled.

"Well you can thank me by letting me take you out on a proper date."

"I'd love to."

* * *

"**Next chapter- First date, and some relationship development.**


End file.
